


The First Sip Of Beer

by Iszabeau_N



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absent Parents, After What We Just Did..., Aobajosai High, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Broken Promises, Comfort Sex, Doing Something We May Regret, Domineering Oikawa, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemy Lovers, Experienced Oikawa, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First time for everything, Foothill Store, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Hiding it, I'm Your Weakness, Immature Tsukishima, Infidelity, Karasuno High, Keeping It In The Closet, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Trust, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Masturbation, Not giving up till you find the right one, Now That I Know..., Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Rimming, Romance, Salonpas, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Sleeping with the enemy, Strangers to Lovers, Suga has second thoughts, Take Off Your Glasses, Where are your parents?, You Know Him!?, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszabeau_N/pseuds/Iszabeau_N
Summary: Asahi is forced to either live alone and finish school, or move abroad with his family.  Choosing to stay, even though his parents send him money, he's instantly thrust into the life of an adult.  Having to pay bills and manage the money they send, it's just not enough!After being completely shut down during the Date Tech match, making his difficult decision to quit easier, he begs for a job at the store that he and his friends had frequented so many times, and finally has a way to not only help keep ramen on the table, but take his mind off things.Working alone for the first time, a customer that's way out of his territory and way out ofhisleague, comes in for directions and turns his already shaken life upside down.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Updates as regular as possible as I am constantly working on multiple fics. 
> 
> This fic will be decently long and starts right after Asahi has left the team, the beginning couple of chapters or so going over stuff that's taking place during the month that he's absent from the team etc, moving into the period where he comes back, meets the new first years. Finally moving into when they play against Aoba Johsai again, but with a full team.
> 
> Of course, there will be some divergence as I fit my story around things. There will be some time variance here and there and only certain events from the anime will be gone over. English wasn't my primary growing up so you may see a mistake or two, but I will try my best to keep it minimal. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.
> 
> I own nothing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the door behind him, relieved to be free from their happiness, he flipped open his phone and tried to look at the numbers through the tears that were flooding his vision. Bringing up his free hand to wipe away the wetness just in case he happened across anyone, the first button he hit was Suga's.
> 
> He'd be able to talk to him about this without the match or the team even being brought up. Suga wouldn't pressure him... he'd listen.

**********

As soon as they told him, he was filled with panic. With just one year left of school, to up and move to a place he'd never been, starting life over surrounded by people he'd never met, and attempting to do it all while trying to speak a language he didn't understand. There was no way he could do it.

Completely ready to put up a fight, his mind went over everything he would say, every argument he could make, and in the end he'd been the one to stand there speechless _again._ He literally couldn't believe that any of this was happening. 

They didn't expect him to leave with them. They'd give him the choice of course, but when he took a moment to really analyze their expressions and reactions to what his decision was, they'd seemed almost relieved that he wasn't coming. After all, they'd only purchased two plane tickets.

His father had shook his hand, telling him that he was already a man and that while this may be a hard transition for him, it would make him stronger... more ready for what life had to throw at him. 

It was no secret that they'd been relieved after receiving the letter from his guidance counselor either. He was an average student. Average. The man had basically told him that college was not in his future. Not in those exact words of course, but that's what it'd meant. 

With his scores, the best he'd do was community college. Where he could rack up a bunch of debt, to probably flunk out of some classes that taught him nothing that he would need, for whatever manual labor job that he would be lucky to find.

And that's pretty much what the letter had said that was dropped into their mailbox just several days ago. Again, his parents hadn't been surprised. _And_ they weren't upset that they didn't have to worry over helping him with the cost of said community college either. 

He liked school. He didn't mind the work, but had never over excelled in it. He'd loved Volleyball. Loved, as in past tense. Before he'd basically lost the match for them. Now he didn't even have that. 

He couldn't face Yuu. He couldn't face any of them. Two years together and now this! He couldn't remember a single day that he hadn't spent time with one or all of them, and they'd barely spoken since the match. And it was his fault!

He hadn't spoken to Yuu at all since their argument in the hallway, and _that_ was killing him! All of it was. 

He missed them, but every time he thought of picking up his phone, or tracking one of them down between classes, it would all replay in his mind all over again. Every minute of that horrible match... right down to him turning his back on one of his best friends and walking away.

He hadn't even told his parents that he hadn't been going to practice. He just didn't come home until he figured it was his normal time to walk through the door, and then he'd go straight to his room. They were so busy, neither of them had noticed. At first it'd seemed easier on him, but now just getting through each day had become like a weight around his neck that he couldn't shake off. 

He hated keeping secrets. He hated not feeling like he could talk to his friends... like he didn't have anyone to turn to. He just couldn't face the loss that he'd caused them, and even though they kept telling him that it hadn't been his fault, he knew better! He'd seen with his own eyes what'd happened! 

His mom and dad had come home with boxes and rushed around the house packing everything that they absolutely couldn't do without, their plane left first thing tomorrow morning. The shipping company would be by in two days to collect the boxes they would have packed and ready by the door. The rest of the furniture would stay at the house for him. 

His mom kept telling him he'd have everything he needed. There was no need for her to go over the use of the laundry machines, as he'd been doing his own wash since middle school, literally because she'd demanded it. 

Both having high level careers, there was maybe one night a week that a home cooked meal was made. The rest of the time he ate store bought, microwaveable or was eating at Suga's or Daichi's house. But most of the time it was Suga's.

There were many times that Suga's mom had prepared him extra food along with her own son's, to take to him when they'd had late practices or games. Neither of them could stand the idea of him going home and having to prepare his own dinner after being that exhausted.

Looked like that wouldn't be a problem anymore.

His father kept pointing to the papers on the table. The landlord had been paid in full for two years. He would have the last year of school that was just now starting, and the year after. At that point, he would have the choice to continue here on his own, which he already knew he wouldn't be able to afford, or move elsewhere. 

The more he heard, the more he felt he would suffocate under the pressure that was steadily mounting up in his chest! The utility bills were on the table, along with postage and directions that had been written out for him to follow. They'd paid the school for any extra uniforms he may need, and money was in his student account for lunches and school supplies. There was his first and second month's grocery money in an envelope... the cupboards were stocked with things that he could easily make... 

His eyes shifted between them, their voices growing distant as his ears began to ring. He stood there watching them in a daze as they laughed, going from room to room packing suitcases, talking about where they might search for apartments once they got there till they found a house they wanted.

They'd planned all of this without his knowledge... all of it. They were ready. It was like they were free. They were free of him and were planning out the rest of their lives.

Turning from the sight, he walked into his room, grabbed his phone, his uniform jacket and walked to the front door. As soon as his hand hit the handle, his dad's voice rang out from the back bedroom. "Don't be out too late! I want to go over the details with you again before bed!"

Closing the door behind him, relieved to be free from their happiness, he flipped open his phone and tried to look at the numbers through the tears that were flooding his vision. Bringing up his free hand to wipe away the wetness just in case he happened across anyone, the first button he hit was Suga's.

He'd be able to talk to him about this without the match or the team even being brought up. Suga wouldn't pressure him... he'd listen.

The phone rang just once. Then that familiar voice on the other end sounding so relieved to hear from him... so relieved. "Asahi! I'm so gla- "

Just hearing that voice compounded the pain in his chest to the point of agony. The flood gates opened and he sobbed out! "Suga!... I need to... can I come over?"

Standing in the middle of the street, his hand plastered to his face, shielding his eyes! He cried into the phone! His friend's voice coming through the other end, concerned and worried, telling him to hurry! Asking him if he wanted him to meet half way... 

That soft, melodic voice stayed with him on the phone the entire time he was walking, almost as if Suga was afraid he'd get lost... he sounded lost.

By the time he'd gotten to the end of the gate that surrounded their small farm house, how he'd even gotten there was gone from his mind. Not that it was a long walk by any means, it usually only took about ten minutes if he was moving at a good pace. It had to have taken him longer than that though, his feet felt as if they weighed a ton. 

He'd cried the entire time, barely able to get a word out. The worry over someone seeing him this way was long gone. The longer he heard his friend's voice and the closer that he got to his house, the more the hurt he was feeling broke free. Almost as if his ailing heart knew that he was heading toward his only place of solace. 

Suga was waiting for him out front. As soon as he saw him, he rushed through the gate out to greet him, already consoling him and not even knowing what for yet. Hearing his voice in person, and now seeing him... knowing that he was right there just made it worse! It was like all of his stress was culminating into one horrible painful moment of release. 

Sobbing as he was led into their house, Suga's mother rushed to him... a tiny woman that was so delicate and beautiful. Every time he saw her it never ceased to amaze him how much Suga looked like her. They were so much alike in personality. Both so gentle and caring, always thinking of others before themselves. Always thinking of him.

Her voice so soft, "Asahi! What is wrong? What happened to you? Come... come sit down."

Bowing to her, he apologized for his appearance and lack of notice before arriving! Waving him off, she led him to their table leaving Suga with him, and went into the kitchen to warm the kettle on a small hotplate that sat in the corner of the counter. 

Sitting down, he could smell that their dinner was already in process... he was interrupting. He felt like an idiot! His head bowed, Suga's smaller hand reached out to take his and he could barely look him in the face! His heart felt like it was breaking and this was the only place... these were the only people he felt he could turn to.

Suga's mother and father both, were genuinely wonderful people. He'd spent a lot of time here and was used to seeing more of them than his own parents. His father worked in the city and had a decent commute each night, so he wasn't home yet and probably wouldn't be for awhile. He didn't want to disrupt their evening, but he had to talk to someone before he exploded.

A box of tissues and a cup of tea were both set before him. The kindness in just that simple thing sent more tears rolling and he reached for the tissues, wiping his running nose so he could speak. "They're... they're leaving!" 

The hitching in his chest was getting to the point that he could barely speak! Suga grasped his hand harder, staring at him in amazement! Here was a boy... a teenager, but in many ways still just a boy. 

Here at his table, sat his friend, that looked about twenty five or even older at times... strands of his long hair had come loose and now hung in his face, getting caught in the wet mess that had run down his cheeks into his mouth. Partial goatee, and at this point in the evening he had shadow from the beard that he was constantly attempting to keep at bay. If the truth were known, he had more body hair than even some of their teachers. Large in stature and even larger in heart.

But regardless of how old and mature he looked, he had the most tender heart of anyone he'd ever known. Often being insecure, gentle and timid. Until he was on the court... then he was a force to be reckoned with.

That was actually what he'd thought Asahi had called him about. That perhaps he wanted to talk about what had happened and was going to come back. But upon hearing this and seeing him so distraught, there was no way that he could bring it up now. It would just have to wait.

His large body shook the small table as he fought to get himself under control. And each time his mother would attempt to console him, more tears fell. 

Raising a hand to his friend's face, Suga pulled some of the dark hair sticking to his jaw and tucked it behind his ear, speaking softly to him. "Asahi... it's going to be alright."

"I... I thought... that I'd be... alright with it!" His fists clenched up as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to quell the tremors that rocked him! He needed to speak! To get it out!

Suga pushed the cup towards him, urging him to drink, knowing it would calm him down some. Finally he reached out wth shaking hands and took it, sipping for a few minutes before setting it back down. Wiping his face, he held the sodden tissues. "I thought I'd be alright with it... I mean I am... I don't want to leave!"

Red rimmed, swollen eyes now looked up at him, "I can't leave everything that I know! I just can't... Suga... "

Seemingly endless tears rolled down his cheeks, "I don't know what to do! There's a pile of papers on the table... I've never dealt with any of that stuff!"

Both hands now clutching onto his friend's arm, he glanced up at his mother. Her face was pinched in a way that he couldn't remember ever seeing before. Her dark eyes were watering up, "Koushi, you should stay with him tonight. He shouldn't be alone there with what is taking place!"

Asahi looked up at her, his face pulled into a painful grimace, "I don't want to be any trouble for you... I'm so sorry!"

Standing up from the table, she nodded at her son, then turned to him. "Asahi... you will always be a part of this family! It is no trouble."

Pulling him up from the table, Suga led him into his room so he could pack for the night while Asahi cleaned up in the mirror that was over his dresser. "My father's away for the night on business, so she'll want you to eat here at least... you know, give you a decent meal."

The pained look that came across his big friend's face at those last words were what pulled him in. They were finally alone and so it was alright. 

Taking hold of his arms, Suga turned him so they were facing one another and stepped into his embrace. Speaking muffled against his large chest, "You don't have to worry about being alone... I'm here."


	2. Always Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's mother apologized that it wasn't his favorite. Like it mattered that the free meal he was getting wasn't his favorite. A hot, home cooked meal, at a table where he was welcome and wanted, with people that honestly cared about him. That was all that mattered to him.
> 
> If he hadn't been so happy about all the above, combined with what had just happened in Suga's bedroom, he'd have cried into his bowl of katsudon.

*********

Musk. That was what he smelled like. Inhaling slowly, his warm breath seeping through the cotton of Asahi's uniform shirt, that's all he could smell.

Moving his face away from the damp spot his continuous breathing there had made, his eyes combed over the visible flesh at his neckline. His shirt was unbuttoned to the point that he could see some of that dark hair that graced his chest and just seeing it... seeing him this close, he almost felt guilty for feeling the sensations arising inside of him.

Still standing there entangled in their embrace, his mother hadn't yet called out that dinner was ready, but the apprehension that he was starting to feel made it seem like she would any moment. And he just knew that if they didn't move away from each other that it was going to escalate.

He couldn't risk it, his mother possibly finding out. Fact was, he wasn't sure if he could handle it escalating either. It wasn't that he just worried over hurting Asahi, he also didn't want to hurt himself. The fact that they had to be careful was a gross understatement.

The fact was that he was scared. Period.

He stood there contemplating everything that he felt. Everything that Asahi meant to him, and right when he thought he was ready to release him and back away, those big, strong arms tightened around him, pulling him in even further until they were completely joined in the middle.

This was how it always happened. How it always started. Asahi needed his comfort, and he would comfort him.

It would start as playing around, winding up with them on the floor or on the bed. Playful tickling and wrestling would become holding, touching and stroking.

Or he'd be upset and need a hug. He couldn't blame Asahi, when he was no better. More often than not it was him that would offer himself up. His shoulder, his embrace.

He wanted it just as badly. The problem was that he was the only one afraid for anyone else to find out. That was another thing that scared him. Asahi didn't care. He didn't care who knew.

Large hips swayed slowly against his, his friend's erection rubbing into his midsection. His breathing slowed as the overwhelming urge to grind his crotch against Asahi's thigh in return tugged at his self restraint.

He swayed with him, and within moments they were moving slowly back and forth. Like a pair of lovers on a dimly lit dance floor. The last two to hold out til closing time, locked in each other's embrace... the music had faded and was long gone, the band no longer there.

Smiling against his giant partner's chest, _we're dancing,_ he thought. Just one more first. He'd never danced with anyone, until now.

He didn't want it to end.

Whispering into Asahi's neck, he felt almost giddy, like he could giggle at any moment. "Are you trying to romance me?"

Keeping the pace they moved at nice and slow, he lowered his hands down to Suga's waist, rubbing light circles with his fingertips where his shirt had come un-tucked from his pants, then slowly down to his ass.

Not squeezing, just a caress, pulling his bottom closer as he rocked against him. Just hard enough for the smaller boy to feel what he wanted him to.

Smiling down into Suga's hair, "I'm trying... "

His mother's voice called from the kitchen... dinner was ready.

As soon as he heard her, Asahi felt him stiffen in his arms, trying to pull away. Knowing Suga was too flustered to speak and knowing that in itself would cause him to panic further, he called out for him. "Thank you, we're almost done."

The most gentle face he'd ever known looked up at him. Beautiful hazel eyes under pinched together brows, telling him that he was afraid.

Afraid that he wouldn't be able to recover in time to look right for his mother. Afraid that she would notice and find them out.

Afraid of what he wanted, and the fact that he wanted more.

All of that was exactly why he did what he did next.

Sliding his hands from the tight little bottom he held, over the planes of his back to his neck, Asahi ran his fingers through those locks surrounding his face and held him there.

Tilting Suga's head back, his thumbs braced against the lower portion of his jaw and very gently, Asahi lowered his lips down to meet his.

Instantly, he felt the smaller body respond against him. The intake of breath against his lips. It wasn't shock, it was something else. Venturing a little peek, Suga's eyes were closed. Not tightly, but relaxed.

His body, which but a moment ago had tensed and was ready to break away, was now pliant, yielding to his touch. Hands that had just a moment ago pushed at his chest, now clung to it, clutching at his shirt.

♡♡♡♡

Full, warm lips pressed against his. The hairs on his chin tickled the underside of his and within seconds he was lost. The fact that his mother had called them for dinner was but a distant memory.

His body melted against the one that held him, his lips separated, tasting his flavor as their tongues met. Warm breath, ghosting over his skin like a soft caress. His erection intensified, fighting to make itself known... he was ready.

Then as soon as it had happened, it was over.

Large hands removed themselves from his hair, sliding down to his shoulders to pull him away, just enough so they were no longer one.

He stood there on shaking, unstable legs. Everything in his field of vision had an almost far away and blurred quality, all except Asahi. He took in his friend, whose eyes were still heavy with need. He had to get it together!

Bracing himself against his dresser, he turned and looked in the mirror. There was no way he could walk out there right now.

His face and neck, which were normally quite fair in appearance, were blotched a deep mottled red. His ears looked like they were on fire and he still couldn't get his eyes to completely open. He looked like he was out of it! He _felt_ like he was out of it!

Asahi stepped behind him, looking at him critique himself in the mirror. And within moments, a smile was on his face. Those soft, full lips that had just consumed his, now turned upward into a beautiful smile, as his large hands went into his hair to try and right some of the locks that he'd displaced while he'd held him.

Each one straightening their shirts and making a futile attempt at hiding their arousal, hoping that by the time they reached the kitchen they'd both have gone down enough so that she wouldn't notice. 

They heard her call again.

Staring into the mirror, Asahi whispered, "There... she'll never know"

Smiling back at him, they both broke into laughter. "We still look like crap, Asahi!"

"Come on... I'm starved, and we still have to walk back to my place."

********

Suga's mother apologized that it wasn't his favorite. Like it mattered that the free meal he was getting wasn't his favorite. A hot, home cooked meal, at a table where he was welcome and wanted, with people that honestly cared about him. That was all that mattered to him.

If he hadn't been so happy about all the above, combined with what had just happened in Suga's bedroom, he'd have cried into his bowl of katsudon.

Woofing it down, they grabbed their duffle bags, each giving her a hug. Her telling him that she expected him over tomorrow for dinner. That he was not to be alone to eat his meals. And just as she had blushed red when he'd embraced her, he was now the one to turn red.

He didn't feel right about being there for dinner every night. Even though they constantly told him they wanted him there, he felt like a weight that they didn't need to bear.

Before they could even get out the door, his phone went off. Closing the door to Mrs. Sugawara's concerned face, they stepped through the gate, him answering his phone, while Suga secured the latch behind him.

"Yes father, I'm on my way... "

Suga stood there in the road with him, listening to his father lecture him on the other end of the line. Watching the effect it was having on Asahi.

The smile that had taken so long to come back was gone. The relaxed posture he'd had in their home was now stiff and tense. "I don't need you to go over it again! I got it the first time father! _I can read!"_

He didn't really have it. Of course he _could_ read, and yes, he could follow the instructions they'd written down. But was he ready for any of it? No.

It was the way things had happened. The way that they'd told him and how they'd acted about it. Truth be told, it'd been the last five to six years, that he hadn't felt like he was even part of the family. Like he was in their way.

Their careers were what mattered to them. That, and money... status.

Sometimes he felt like he was hatched. Like he was spawned elsewhere by others that were like him, and somehow he'd gotten separated from them and been found by these people that were nothing like him. Out of sheer pity taking him in, only to regret it later.

They were nothing like him and they didn't understand him. They were cold and distant, where he was warm and friendly, always willing to give and love, needing affection and friendship.

What it came down to in _his_ eyes, was that they were ashamed in some way. Perhaps that he wasn't smart enough or callus enough to lead the same kind of lives they had. He would never be able to achieve what they had and they knew it.

He could remember telling Suga when they were first years at Karasuno together, that he'd been doing his own wash since the beginning of middle school. That his mother couldn't abide washing his smelly, dirty uniforms and had thrown a fit, his father actually backing her. That it'd made him feel like a piece of shit.

Suga's mouth had dropped open, his eyes tearing up as he'd talked about it, sitting across from each other in the lunch room. He couldn't believe that someone's mom would do that!

Sure he knew of other kids who had chores and stuff. After all, it was a parents job to teach responsibility so their kids could take care of themselves as they became adults.

He had no problem helping and learning, but like his school counselor had said, _'It's all in the presentation.'_

If his mother had acted like she cared and was proud of his accomplishments, it would have been different. If she had shown him how because she was being a good mother that just wanted her son to learn, it would've been different.

Instead, she acted as if her greatest sacrifice was giving him life and now she was done. She acted as if he should simply be grateful that he was drawing breath and should expect nothing more of her.

Suga had admitted that he knew how to do laundry, but he'd been taught in order to know, and if his mother was unable for some reason, he would help out. He _wanted_ to help _his_ mother out. Because she cared for him, and she showed it.

His parents had never once been to a match. Not even his own father had expressed an interest in anything he did. As long as the house was clean and they weren't being bothered, that was all that mattered.

Flipping his phone closed, he stuck it in his back pocket. The feeling was becoming mutual. And as much as he hated to think like that, to feel that way, what else could he do? Continue to mourn for a relationship with them that he would never have?

No. They were leaving, and after tomorrow, he wouldn't have to worry about what he needed from them and couldn't get.

Fighting to give Suga the slightest smile, "Come on, let's go."

Turning from their yard, he started walking, Suga behind him, trying to keep his concern quiet. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

"Asahi... do you think it's wise that I come over? Your father sounded pretty upset. Perhaps you could just stay with me?"

His stomach started churning. If he had to go back there alone and face them, he'd be sick. But he had to go back, at least for tonight.

"It's fine... they'll be going to bed and then we can relax. Besides, they'll be gone before we even wake up. Their plane leaves at like four in the morning and it's an hour drive to the airport."

The whole rest of the way, they were quiet. He didn't have to look at Suga to know that he was worried, he could feel his hazel eyes boring into him as they walked. And though he didn't really like putting his friend in this position, he couldn't stand the thought of being there alone and having to listen to his father lecture him again.

If Suga was there, his father would keep it to the bare minimum. He wouldn't go off on him around company.

His counselor had said, _that_ in itself, was proof that they realized how an outsider would possibly view their treatment of him, that it would be seen as cruel and unacceptable. They were afraid of being criticized.

He'd said, _'Of course a parent may choose a more private time or location to correct their child, or speak to them about private matters, no differently than a couple choosing not to fight in public. There was a time and place for everything.'_

But this was different.

His parents were nice to him in front of others. They took pains to act like they should be acting, when others were around. Thus, when he did complain about their treatment, people would be shocked and unbelieving.

At an early age, he'd learned to only speak to certain people about it. If someone was intuitive enough, they would catch on while in their presence. Suga had told him that they made him nervous, to the point of being uncomfortable.

Like he could feel they were putting on an act whenever he was around. Their actions didn't match what he saw in their eyes. Smiles were forced and never met their eyes.

It was like the dog owner that smiled at his pet while at the same time calling it an asshole. Believing that it was so stupid, as long as the smile was plastered on their face and they said the foul thing in a pleasant voice, the animal would buy it.

The apprehension, he, himself felt, was nothing compared to what was coming off Asahi. But his friend bore it quietly, knowing that this would be the last time as he opened the front door.

Asahi's father stood at the door, ready to go off on him and as soon as Suga appeared behind him, a look of absolute shock took over his face.

Suga could tell that it actually took him a few seconds to fight to control his temper and paste the fake smile on for him. But it did not show in his eyes. His eyes were cold and angry and leveled on Asahi as he spoke through his phony smile. "Koshi... I didn't realize you were coming... "

Putting a hand to Asahi's arm, he stepped forward. He would stand at his side... he would have his back, and he would not go through this alone! 

He smiled a genuine smile, knowing that tomorrow his friend would be free from this weight.

Giving Asahi's father a slight bow, "I'm sorry for intruding, but we have an early practice tomorrow and... "

Asahi's mouth split into a grin as he looked down at Suga then back to his father as he listened to the fib coming from his friend. His father would buy it too.

Parting his lips just enough to take in a silent breath of relief, he was already starting to feel better.

Knowing it would go better for him if he took the initiative, he spoke on the issue first. Motioning to the table and papers that sat there waiting for him, "I'm alright with this father. I'll follow the instructions and it'll be fine."

His father's hands clasped in front of him, his face becoming serious once again as he took in his son. Suga stood there, not knowing what to do... should he dismiss himself to the bedroom?

Asahi just stared back at him, waiting for a response.

Suga couldn't believe how two people that looked so much alike, could be so different. He looked just like his father. Same size, same face. The younger version looked into the mirror and saw himself twenty or so years in the future.

That was the only thing he could think of. The only difference was the expression on their faces... the lack of warmth in his father's eyes and the style of their hair.

No. Asahi would not look like that in twenty years. He would still have his warm eyes, his smile... his giant heart. Everyone that cared for him so much would make sure of it.

Completely silent, his father stuck his hand out to him, waiting for him to take it.

Suga stood frozen to the spot, fighting to keep his face from showing the heartbreak he felt for his friend as he took in the horrible display before him.

It wasn't a hand given in love or the seeking of forgiveness, or even pride. It was cold and unfeeling. It was goodbye.

Straightening his posture, Asahi puffed out his chest and took his father's hand. For just a moment, they looked at each other, their eyes locked.

Then it was over. His father turned on his heel and walked upstairs into the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

There was no goodnight, we'll call you when we get there, let us know if you need anything, or just want to talk. There wasn't even a farewell to him, their guest.

No need to put on airs any longer.

Going down to the lower floor, they went into his room and shut the door. Dropping their duffle bags, Suga clicked on the small desk lamp in the corner, while Asahi leaned back against the door in relief.

Even though Suga hadn't stayed over since he'd left the team, the pallet on the floor was still in it's normal spot. Washed and ready for the next time they'd be together.

"Were you expecting me?"

Easing away from the door, he spoke quietly. "I was hoping."

Watching him as he walked casually over to his closet, opening it, Asahi started to get undressed, not caring that he was there.

It wasn't like it _did_ matter. They'd been dressing and undressing, showering and everything else boys did in front of each other that were on teams together, for the last two years.

But now it felt different. There was a tension there that wasn't there before. It wasn't necessarily a bad tension, but it was still there and it was changing things.

Suga tried to avert his eyes as Asahi pulled on a clean t-shirt, then slipped out of his briefs to don clean ones. His hands fumbling with his own clothes, constantly glancing at his muscled backside as Asahi bent over to put his feet into his clean briefs.

His eyes involuntarily dancing over every curve, lingering over the cleft between his cheeks and how the fine dark hairs gathered just above it, running down between where they finally disappeared into the shadow there.

Swallowing, he turned his head and pulled his own bottoms up.

Before he could argue with him, Asahi got onto the pallet on the floor, pulling the covers up over himself. His own bed lay open and ready next to him for his friend.

It wouldn't have mattered even if he did argue. Asahi would never make him sleep in the floor when he was there anyway.

Settled in, they turned toward each other. Asahi's hand stretched upward to take his, and for a few moments they held hands.

No matter how each one of them wanted it, nor the tension they both felt over it, nothing would happen while his parents were still there. Tomorrow though, was another thing entirely. They would be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize now for any misspelling of these guy's first names. I've noticed that this site has some of the first names spelled just a bit differently in the settings/tags than what I've seen online and in the anime, for instance Shoyo vs Shoyou and Koshi vs Koushi. So sorry for any errors.
> 
> Also, some of the timing of events will vary from the anime, which is what I'm used to. I've never read the manga. Even though I'm fitting my story around this, I will try to keep things as correct as possible.
> 
> 07/09/18 - Working on the next, will try to have out in a week or so after I post for my Skyrim fics.  
> Thanks for your patience and for reading.


	3. Beggars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowing out a deep breath, Asahi's vision finally focused back onto the shelf he was stocking. Keishin's voice coming from the front of the store forced him to step up his pace a little. He'd been fortunate to find this job... _find it? Who was he kidding? He'd begged for it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving ahead just a little, but there will be a lot of recall here until it gets to current time. I won't be skipping much. Also, I'm not using the Japanese terms for their currency because it confuses the hell out of me. It took my enough time to get used to American exchange.

**

At the time it'd happened, he hadn't thought about how what they were doing could complicate things, because he literally felt it wouldn't. In all actuality, it was the last thing to even enter his mind. 

He cared deeply for Suga, and he felt... no, he _knew_ that Suga cared for him. Even before they'd become intimate he'd cared for him. No, he'd loved him. As a great friend of course. 

But now it was turning into something else. Perhaps that was why Suga had backed away.

Blowing out a deep breath, Asahi's vision finally focused back onto the shelf he was stocking. Keishin's voice coming from the front of the store forced him to step up his pace a little. He'd been fortunate to find this job... _find it? Who was he kidding? He'd begged for it!_

It'd been a month. One fucking month, and his food money was gone. It wasn't from him over-spending, cause he'd only spent thirty dollars out of the three hundred that they'd left him for groceries. 

Bills started coming in. Not the ones that would be covered under the money they kept in the account for him either. They'd opened an account with his name and their's on it. The money they sent for his phone bill and the utilities would go into that account, then he would have the option of calling and paying them by phone, or mailing in one of the blank checks that had been left for him. 

That wasn't the issue. He'd actually paid _them_ when they'd come in with no problem. Getting through it the first time had actually been a lot easier than he'd thought it would be, and it'd kind of empowered him, making him feel like he could do this. _He could actually do this!_

No, these other bills that he'd paid, were ones that they had either overlooked or had forgotten, but they were supposed to have been handled by _them._ _Before_ they had left! 

Of course, without thinking he'd paid them and then realized that his food money was gone. Well... no, he'd thought about it. He thought about mailing them to his parents. Which, in hindsight, was what he probably should have done. But by the time they reached them in the States from Japan, then them having to deal with them there, he was sure they would be late. And to his father, to be late on _anything,_ especially a bill, was the most horrendous display of irresponsibility. 

Not thinking of how it would affect _himself,_ was what he'd done when he'd paid them. He'd walked down to the bank, deposited his grocery money, and paid them. Then, in a panic, when he realized he would have no money to buy anything else for a whole month he'd called his father, telling him what had happened. Only to get his pissed off voice coming at him through the phone. 

He was in bed. To top it off, Asahi had forgotten the time difference between them. It took a few minutes for his father's voice to get rid of the thick sound sleep had given it. _'Just send them to me Asahi! You have the new address!'_

 _'I was afraid they'd be late... I thought it would take too long for them to get there. I didn't want it to reflect poorly on you!'_

It was right then that he got angry. And for the first time, he'd shown it to him. _'I was thinking of you! And now my food money is gone! I have a whole nother month to get through!'_

He could practically feel his father's anger on the other end of the line. Hear the squeak of sweaty skin as his father's hand gripped the phone tighter! _'Then I guess it's time you quit your sports and get a job like a real man! Because I'm not sending you another cent until next month!_

His father's voice elevated to the point that he was practically screaming. _'There was two months worth of grocery money there! This is ridiculous! You need to learn some less-- '_

And that was when he'd hung up. 

He was in _way_ over his head. There was finally no choice but to officially quit the team. Not that he'd gone back or told them he was coming back, but he hadn't really said the words, _I quit,_ either. 

It was either work or not eat, and nobody other than his friends knew he was alone. With Suga, and the way he was acting after their morning together, he didn't feel comfortable enough to take Mrs. Sugawara up on her offer to eat there.

If he told anyone that he didn't have enough funds for food, it could cause him problems that he didn't need. Other than the ones he already had, of course. Like those weren't bad enough.

He had to get through this. On his own. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was more strife with his parents. If the school found out that he was living alone, it could mean trouble. He didn't know exactly of what kind, but he figured not finding out was best. 

The thought of being forced to stay with one of his friends came to mind. Something like that, when he hadn't really made up with anyone yet would make him sick. To be a burden on someone else, was something he couldn't tolerate.

Other than the thirty dollars he'd spent to get eggs and a few other things that first month before he had paid the extra bills, he'd been living on the items in the cupboard and in the freezer. 

For the first few days after _the phone call,_ he had actually checked the bank account daily, thinking that perhaps his father or mother... one of them, would have a change of heart and take some pity on him. That perhaps they would realize that this being his first experience of this kind, and that he had done what he had, thinking of them, that they would deposit a little more for him to get by on. But every day that he'd checked there had been nothing. Finally, he gave up.

He was rationing his meals, trying to figure out how many meals he could get from what was left in the freezer and the pantry. He'd be able to get through another month, but by the end he'd be down to nothing but rice and some broth, perhaps some noodles.

There wouldn't be much protein left, just what was in the broth, and rice and noodles alone, didn't stay with you for very long. By the time lunch period came he'd be ready to chew off a limb.

At least he had enough funds in his lunch reserves at school to eat a solid lunch. That would get him by until dinnertime came. Now he was worried about days that he didn't have school. Break days during the regular school weeks would be bad enough if that's all he had to eat, but the larger, seasonal breaks... he didn't know how he would make it.

Of course, his father was supposed to send more money for food into his account once this next month was over. Then he could do his shopping and plan his meals out. That was if his father wasn't still so angry, or so busy with his new job in America that he remembered.

Him being angry and wanting to evidently teach him a lesson was more likely. Especially since he'd stuffed all the bills he paid into a large envelope and mailed them to him. Each one marked with the transaction number he'd been provided to prove that they'd been paid, showing how much. 

He hadn't written anything else on them. What was, he was hoping would wake them up a little bit. But again, in hindsight, it may just piss his father off more than he already was. After all, he _had_ hung up on him.

Opening up another box, he moved over to the section that needed refilling and squatted down onto his knees. Ukai-san had been gracious giving him the hours that he had. Stating that he really didn't need a lot of help year round, but with running his family's farm too, there were certain times of the year that having someone to do stocking and cleaning gave him a break.

The door opened up front, making his breath catch. Sweat sprang up on his face and under his arms as he listened for voices. Letting out a deep breath of relief when he didn't recognize them, he wiped the palms of hands on his thighs and picked up another can.

The guys came in here all the time after practice. _He,_ had come in here all the time, too. He looked at the can in his hands, remembering those times, his chest clenching up and his nose and eyes prickling. He sniffed, holding back the tears. 

He missed them. He missed the practice, the closeness. All the fun. It, and them, had been one of the only things that had kept him going at times. It was an escape. Something to look forward to. Now, he didn't even have that.

Problem was, if he barely had enough to eat now, there was no way he'd make it if he still had practice, needing a second lunch and an even larger dinner. He slid the can onto the shelf and grabbed another, thinking about that night... that morning. 

They'd stared into each other's eyes in the dark, holding hands. Finally, both tired enough, they'd let loose, their hands separated. He couldn't remember when sleep had finally claimed him, but when it had, he knew what he dreamt of. _Who_ he had dreamt of.

He'd woken first. The realization that they were alone, that his parents were gone hit him like a punch to the face. He lay there on the pallet, a grin stretching his mouth from ear to ear. The urge to laugh in the midst of the excitement was overwhelming! He couldn't believe it! He was finally free!

Quietly, he sat up, looking at Suga. He was still asleep, his breathing was shallow and even, his beautiful face relaxed. Quick-like, he got up and opened the door to his room, listening. It was dead quiet. Not a sound. Them getting around to leave hadn't even woke them. 

Complete elation filled him till he thought he would bust. He walked out and went down the hallway, going up the stairs to the main part of the house. The boxes the shipping company would pick up were all stacked by the front door. All the curtains and blinds were drawn.

Going to every window, he opened everything, windows and blinds. It was beautiful outside. He wanted the fresh air and sunshine to come in. This was his house for the next two years. Things would be done the way _he_ wanted. 

Just that thought, the fact that it had entered his mind at all made him feel arrogant. A bit of a chill went through him and his mind automatically re-worded it. _He would be alone here, for the next two years... he may as well be happy. Do what made him happy. After all, he did deserve some happiness. Didn't he?_

He nodded to himself... to the empty room. That made him feel better. He wasn't arrogant. No. 

Relief, happiness, freedom. Wrapping his arms around himself, he closed his eyes, his cheeks beginning to ache from the smile that consumed his face. He thought of Suga downstairs, in his bed, and walked to the front door, raising the chain and sliding it in place. He didn't want anything to disturb them. No interruptions. 

Deciding to use the large bathing room upstairs, he closed the door behind him, went pee and washed his hands. Checking his reflection in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his long hair, straightening any tangles he could see and brushed his teeth.

Smiling to himself... he wanted to be fresh. Even if Suga wasn't, it wouldn't matter to him. He wanted him tousled from sleep. His gentle eyes still somewhat dazed and heavy lidded. He wanted to taste _him,_ not toothpaste. He just didn't want Suga to be assaulted with _his_ morning breath either.

Creeping back to his room, he quietly shut the door and then stood there, contemplating on what he should do. Should he get back onto his pallet and wait for Suga to wake on his own? Or should he get into bed with him?

He knew which one he would choose. Which is what he'd done.

His eyes roamed over the label on the can he held, not seeing it at all. Softly, the pad of his thumb ran across the paper... his decision had cost him.

The problem had been that he was afraid that if Suga awoke on his own that he would get up and start getting ready for the day, doing everything he could to avoid them being together in the bedroom.

It wasn't that something couldn't or wouldn't happen anywhere else in the house, but the bedroom had usually been the place that any kind of intimacy between them had occured. He _knew_ Suga wanted him. He was just afraid. 

Very quietly, he walked around the bed to the side with the most room, and stood there some more, thinking it over. Was he being rude, not giving Suga an opportunity to tell him whether or not he wanted him in the bed with him? 

Last night, when they'd lain there holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, he knew what they both wanted. It was what they _both_ wanted. The problem had been that his parents were home. That was the only reason why he hadn't ended up in the bed with him last night. This was what they both wanted.

Carefully, he pulled back the covers and climbed in, snuggling in around the smaller boy's warm body. As soon as the connection was made, Suga breathed in slowly and deeply through his nose, his body elongating into a stretch. 

He smiled, nuzzling his nose behind Suga's ear, inhaling his scent. A hand grabbed his, pulling his arm tighter around the body he held. Eyes still closed, Suga's face pulled into a grin. 

He remembered taking in his face. The beauty mark by his left eye. Every time he pointed it out or mentioned it, Suga would get embarrassed, saying that it was a symbol of wisdom, not beauty. And if they were alone, he would pull him into an embrace, and whisper to him. _'If it's not a beauty mark, then why are you so beautiful?'_

Suga would laugh and hide his face against him, turning an even darker shade of red. _'I'm not beautiful, Asahi... that's for girls... not boys.'_

He would pull away just enough to see that gentle face. _'What my eyes see, and my heart feels... that's beauty.'_

Already he was hard, his erection straining against the thin cotton material of his briefs, pushing in between firm cheeks.

A slight squeak escaped Suga's lips, sounding so adorable, and he pushed his body back against his. His ass grinding needily on him.

The can in his hand completely forgotten, he could feel the sensation as if it were still taking place. As if he were right there, with Suga in his bed, pushed back against him. His mouth opened, his tongue held at just the edge of his lower lip. He could still smell him... taste him. 

As of it's own will, his hand slid down Suga's front, gliding over his taught belly until he found what he wanted. Just a bit smaller, more slender than his... he was wet. Enough so that his fluid had soaked through the cotton of his briefs.

Wrapping his hand around it through the material, Suga gasped. His body writhing against him, almost as if he were in pain. He cried out, _'Asahi!'_

That had been all he could handle. He had to feel him. Feel his flesh. Taste him. 

Letting him go, he pushed up and away, sliding his briefs down, he threw them to the floor. Pulling the covers back, he straddled him, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of his briefs, he pulled them down. His feet finally freed of them, they landed on the floor next to his own.

Panic wove it's way through his entire being. A hunger that he had never known before. Something so strong that he was sure _it_ was controlling _him,_ and not the other way around. He absolutely _had_ to see everything on him... taste it... _feel_ it, before he came.

Because just seeing him. Just seeing him beneath him... the way his cock, the head so rosy in color had strained against the waistband of his unders just before it sprang back to his belly. The pre-cum that glistened at his tip and down his sides, so fragrant that he could smell it's aroma, had left it's mark against his abdomen. 

His head, pushed back into the pillow. His mouth, hanging ajar as he moaned out. The look of wonderful, blissful agony that his expression had become. The blotched, red flush that crept from his cheeks, down his neck and chest. He wasn't going to last.

If he didn't take in every single thing before he came, he may never see it again.

Sliding his hands beneath Suga's knees, he hoisted his legs up and over his thighs, pulling him closer. Laying down against him, his body held up by his left forearm, he held their cocks together and began a slow and steady stroke.

He had envisioned kissing him while doing this, had fantasized about it so many times, but that wasn't going to happen. There was no way. Suga's head pushed back into the pillow even further, his mouth gaped open as he cried out. Arching his back, he pushed them harder together.

His brain forgot how to work his hand. The only thing he seemed capable of doing was rocking his hips, bucking against the boy under him, their flesh sliding together frantically, slickened from their arousal. 

Burying his face into the pillow next to Suga's head, he screamed out against it as his semen exploded against Suga's stomach and chest. No sooner had he finished, warm fluid splattered against his fingers, mixing with his own.

Even if he had opened his eyes, he'd swear that his vision was gone. A burst of bright white had assaulted him. Like being struck by lightning, but without the pain. He couldn't get his breath, and instead of collapsing on top of him, he rolled to the side and lay next to him, panting as though he'd just played the game of his life.

He could feel that Suga had finally stilled beside him and was breathing as he was. Both of them drained. 

Then, a phone rang. His mind listened, feeling Suga's body tense up beside him. The moment was gone. Instantly shattered. Suga jumped up and ran over to his desk, grabbing up the phone. 

He could hear the voice from where he lay. Daichi, wondering where he was... practice. Right... _they_ had practice... he didn't.

Trying to control the tremor in his voice, Suga apologized, telling him he'd overslept, that he would be there right away.

Letting out a fierce sigh, he placed the can on the shelf and grabbed another from the box. Needless to say, things had not gone anything like he'd envisioned them to be. There was no cuddling or talking. No making breakfast and eating together. No shower, and perhaps a little more of what'd happened in bed. It was done.

Suga had dropped the phone, grabbed his clothes and his overnight bag off from the floor and ran into the bathroom. He'd gotten up and thrown on a pair of sweats, waiting. The sound of water... the closet door opening and closing for a washrag... his teeth brushed.

Instead of waiting in the bedroom any longer, he walked up the stairs and waited by the door. After a few minutes, a still-flushed Suga ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His hand stilling from finishing whatever text he'd just sent, he let it fall to his side. His wide eyes and scared expression told him everything. 

As immensely as he'd enjoyed what had just taken place between them, this would be the first and last time that it ever happened. He was terrified. Ashamed? Embarrassed? Perhaps... yes, he was pretty sure. But, terrified... he was positive that was the forerunner.

No matter how much they might have wanted him back, there was no invite this time, no... _'Do you want to come along? Will you?'_ Their eyes locked and they were both speechless. With everything that was running through his mind, including begging him to stay, he remained silent.

With a mumbled goodbye, Suga left. For a good five minutes, he'd stood there, trying to encompass all that he was feeling. Then, he tried not to cry... and failed.

Finished with the box, he stood, and remembered as he broke it down. Every single wonderful and painful detail would be locked in his mind forever. He would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is right at the end of the month that he's been gone from the team. So, a tiny bit of reflection coming on the next one too, but really moving ahead to current time and what's going to be happening. It's right at this time that Hinata and Kageyama are joining. Also, I know this seems kind of down, but the entirety of the story is not like this. I beg that those reading be patient. Things are picking up.
> 
> 10/29/18 - The next is almost done, but working on my Elder Scrolls fics as well.


End file.
